The structure, function and control of RNA polymerase will be studied to elucidate the role of this molecule in the germination and sporulation of Bacillus subtilis. Cloned DNA fragments from plasmid, phage or host DNA will be used as substrates in enzyme reactions with RNA polymerase extracted from mutant cells or in assays in cold-shocked B. subtilis. The role of (p)ppGpp synthesis in transcript of particular gene regions will be elucidated. In addition, the role of RNA polymerase in (p)ppGpp synthesis, which was recently shown in Bacillus subtilis, will be further explored. Lastly, physical mapping of the mutations in the RNA polymerase genes of B. subtilis will be continued.